


Pointless Fluff

by susurrant



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/susurrant/pseuds/susurrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean picks up the tissue carefully between two fingers, by the very edge. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pointless Fluff

Dean picks up the tissue carefully between two fingers, by the very edge.

He wouldn’t bother, normally, but it’s on the nightstand and Dean has to _eat_ off that nightstand. He doesn’t want to look too closely at it, or really notice it at all, but years of training drummed into him from an early age have led to a default state of hyperawareness, whether he wants it it or not.

The tissue’s crumpled up, covered in something white and viscous. He sighs.

“You’ve been eating marshmallow fluff in bed again, haven’t you?”

Castiel smiles beatifically. “It tastes like clouds.”

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in my google docs while I was looking for something else in my old fic files and thought I'd share. :)


End file.
